


Ardyn/Noctis, Flirting/Seduction

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is old, Flirting, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Ardyn's way of flirting is a lot different from what Noctis is used to.





	Ardyn/Noctis, Flirting/Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Because Snoop Dogg’s Sensual Seduction started playing in my head when reading the prompt and I thought this’d be hilarious to write.
> 
> Heavily influenced by “A Candidate For My Affections” go read it. Right now. It’s funny and I love it. I feel like I made it too similar though...

They had run out of gas.

Again.

The next gas station was at least half a day’s walk at best, as was the one they just passed.

Groaning, Noctis sunk into his seat as much as he could, hoping to disappear into the floor mat, but Gladio yanked him right back up.

“You know the drill. Come on.”

“Can’t we just call Cindy? She gave us the Hammerhead number so we could get towed just for times like this.” Prompto whined.

“That would be all well and good if the last of our funds had not been spent on parts to actually be taken to her.”

“C’mon Specs, I know you can’t complain about getting us somewhere faster.”

Ignis looked to his charge from the rear view mirror.

“I’m quite content with driving reasonably thank you. _You_ , on the other hand, tend to drive with your foot weighed entirely on the gas.”

“Gladio can you at least try and hitch someone over?” Prompto pleaded.

“Let’s get her to a parking spot at least. Don’t need any daemons clawing at the hood in case night comes.”

* * *

It had been past mid-day when the car ran out of fuel, and the sky was turning orange by the time they made it to the parking spot Gladio would occasionally stop to stick his thumb up when seeing a car approaching, but the driver just sped by without a glance.

Prompto breathed heavily in his seat, one leg outstretched on the pavement as his door was open.

“Guys. Why is everyone, so inconsiderate out here?” he breathed out.

No one commented as they all took a break from the pushing, except Ignis who  was stretching his legs and  back. He straightened suddenly.

“A magitek engine, it’s close!”

Eyes to the sky, they all looked up and saw the hovering war ship approaching.

Noctis readied his best magic and the others crouched low for a fight.

When the hatch opened, they didn’t expect to see a lone human form standing by the entrance as the ship touched down.

“Greetings my friends! Having automobile troubles?”

Chancellor Izunia gave his best and brightest smile while waving with one hand.

“The hell?” Noctis said, chancing a glance to his comrades. Each returned the look in turn with confusion.

Ardyn stepped from the iron slope slowly and tipped his hat.

“Good Prince, I would gladly offer you and your compatriots a ride. The hour grows late and spending the night on the street would be awfully uncomfortable.”

“I don’t know what it is you’re playing at, but trusting Niffs doesn’t exactly always work out.” Gladio rumbled.

Ardyn feigned heart break with a clutch of his chest and puppy dog eyes.

“You wound me. Have I not aided you before?”

“We are in a bit of a tight spot.” Prompto reasoned.

“We don’t have to trust him, but if things go south, taking on the air ship shouldn’t be too much of a challenge.”

Ignis’ words did little to ease Noctis’ nerves, but he approached the Chancellor. Pulling out their map, he marked their destination with a pencil.

“Just a short flight away then? Of course. Well then.” Ardyn snapped his fingers.

Several MT soldiers lined perfectly behind him.

“The car, if you will! Be gentle with her!”

The soldiers saluted, marching past Noctis to clamp their fingers on its sides. Before the others could protest, Ardyn spoke again.

“Ah, Ignis was it? Could you steer for them?”

Ignis shot a glare the man’s way, and slipped past the mechanical infantry to get into the driver’s seat, allowing the car to be pushed effortlessly up the ramp and into the dark interior.

* * *

The ride in the sky would have been quiet if it weren’t for Ardyn’s ceaseless talking.

As soon as they moved forward-

“So tell me good Prince, have you ever thought of the meaning behind your name?”

Noctis’ lips pressed in a tight line and he moved to another corner to stand in. “Can’t say I really have.”

Ardyn wasn’t deterred and walked with him, much to his irritation.

“Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art–  
Not in lone splendor hung aloft the night  
And watching, with eternal lids apart…”

“Is he seriously spouting poetry to Noct?” Prompto whispered to Gladio.

“And an old sonnet no less.” Gladio whispered back.

“Classy.” Ignis drawled.

Noctis was not impressed and cringed. Folding his arms, he looked to an MT sitting obediently on a bench, eyes not as bright and likely in a rest mode.

“You know, there are songs of old of light’s blessing. Would you like me to sing one?”

“Mm- no. Please don’t.” Noctis shuddered.

“Feeling a chill Highness? These things certainly don’t offer the best of heat but my scarf is nice and warm.”

Ardyn was smiling hopefully when Noctis grimaced in his direction.

“Nah. I’m good.”

“Ah, no scarf then. But, you may take this to your liking.” Ardyn pulled a handkerchief made of black cloth and etched with silver embroidery.

“I saw this in a market and was taken with how fitting it would be for you. Please, accept it.”

Noctis looked to his party and received unanimous shrugs. The cloth was soft, and-

He sniffed.

The handkerchief smelled like roses. Unfolding the thing entirely, he could see the embroidery formed rose patterns.

“I thought black roses would be a bit tasteless, so I hope these will suffice.”

Ardyn just indirectly gave him a bouquet of roses.

Before Noctis could retaliate, the man interrupted.

“And we have reached our destination!”

The Regalia was pushed and parked right next to a gas pump and refilled by an MT. Just as Ardyn turned to board, he turned right back around to brush Noctis’ chin with the tips of his fingers.

“I do hope our paths cross again your Highness. I would gladly sing you the tale of Valefor and Garuda next time.”

The air ship hovered away before Noctis asked, “What’s a Valefor or Garuda?”

Ignis cringed. “Perhaps when you're a bit older.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forget where I copied and pasted that sonnet but it isn't mine.


End file.
